darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
This Page Is Currently Under Construction The following list of abilities is the primary set for Dark Forces. Some of the abilities may not be appropriate for some characters, or even most characters. Abilities that have restrictions are detailed further below the primary listing. Further, some of these abilities may have changed from those listed in the core rules, as we're attempting to conflate several systems into a unified setup. Please read through the abilities below or check out the House Rules for more information. We also realize that specialties and secondary abilities can be lumped into several of the existing primary abilities below. If you would like the specialty or secondary ability of Negotiation, for example, you could just simply select Persuasion. Of course, not everyone attempts to convince in that manner, so Empathy, Expression, Etiquette and perhaps even Intimidation could all be used as well. It's up to the player to specify which of these would be most appropriate for their character (for a given personality, or at a given time), and it is up to the GM to ultimately approve such things for their scenes. GMs should always follow Wizard rulings, however. *Note: Abilities may not be purchased higher than 3 out of character generation without spending freebies unless the application addresses this with appropriate justification. = Primary Talents = *Acumen *Athletics *Brawl *Dodge *Expression *Insight **Empathy this out. **Intuition this out. *Integrity *Intimidation *Persuasion *Primal Urge **(Biorhythms) this out. Restricted to Gurahl and those applications with adequate justification; see below. *Resistance *Sensitivity **(Awareness) this out. Restricted to Mages, Bastet, and those applications with adequate justification; see below. **(Kenning) this out. Restricted to Changelings and those applications with adequate justification; see below. *Streetwise *Subterfuge *Vigilance **Alertness this out. =Primary Skills= *Animal Ken Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. **Ride this out. *Crafts Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. *Drive Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. **Pilot this out. *Etiquette *Larceny **Escape Artistry this out. *Leadership *Marksmanship Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. **Archery this out. **Firearms this out. *Martial Arts Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. **(Kailindo) this out. Currently fully restricted to Garou; see below. *Meditation *Melee Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. *Performance Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. *Research revamped. *Stealth *Survival *Technology Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. Broken Down *Demolitions has been broken down into Technology and Science as applicable. *Repair has been broken down into Craft and Technology. *Security has been broken down into Larceny/Craft for nonelectronic locks, and Technology/Computers for electronic locks. =Primary Knowledges= *Academics Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. *Computer revamped. *Cosmology revamped. *Culture *Enigmas *Finance *Investigation revamped. *Law *Linguistics *Lore revamped; spheres now require Lore ratings to be informed Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. **(Gremayre) this out. Restricted to Changelings and those applications with adequate justification; see below. *Medicine *Military Science Tactics. *Occult revamped. *Politics *Rituals revamped/ *Science Requires a focus at dot/rank 1. =Restricted Abilities= These abilities should only be taken if they absolutely can not be governed by a primary ability. Merged abilities have been noted below. These abilities go in your +gminfo and not on your +sheet. You need not spend any points or freebies on these abilities, but they still need to be approved by an appwiz. They still go on your wiki page as normal, though it should be noted somewhere that no points were spent on them. *Biorhythms has been merged into Primal Urge for Gurahl. If you want to take this talent separately, talk to your appwiz. Fully restricted to Gurahl. Can be imitated with Meditation. *Flight has been merged into Athletics, Dodge, or Primal Urge for Corax (and other flyers). *Gossip has been merged into Subterfuge (though other social abilities can work as well). *Kailindo has been merged into Martial Arts as a focus. Restricted to Garou, as the Stargazers have yet to share this treasure with the other Fera. *Malkavian Time is fully restricted to Malkavians. *Newspeak is a Technocratic talent that has been merged into Lore: Technocracy. *Technology and Science now include all Mage/Technocratic hypertech and hyperscience. =Interpretations= *Think of Streetwise as general knowhow of the seedy side of human doings (knowing where your towel is, you hoopty frood). Etiquette, the classy side of human doings (knowing where your salad fork is and calling safety when you fart in the elevator). Primal-Urge for the raw bestial instincts that aid in the survival of one anywhere, how strongly your fight/flight syndrome could be to even in the cities (as in just knowing how to scrounge around and make ends meet on a purely survivalist method - as opposed to Survival which is the actual skill of knowing what to do in conditions). And Rituals is a learned knowledge of How Things Are Done in a supernatural society so that you don't make yourself look like a fool in the eyes of other supernaturals. =Foci and Specialties= If an ability demands a focus, that focus is treated as normal for purposes of difficulty. Anything outside that focus should always be rolled at a higher difficulty (at least +1). More than one focus can be taken if a character has more than one dot in an ability. The more dots, the more possible foci (talk to your appwiz). Unless stated otherwise, at rank 4 in any ability, you may pick one appropriate specialty for that ability. Appropriateness is to be defined and argued in your character application, where a wizard will review and approve/deny it. Specialties allow 10s to be rerolled. Choose wisely. Abilities that require a focus at rank/dot 1 still allow for a specialty at rank 4. These must be related to the focus. =Info to be phased out, etc.= Werewolf: The Apocalypse Primary Talents * Primal Urge is restricted to shifters, though in some cases can manifest in other creatures with a particularly bestial nature. As always, for non shifters, this must be thoroughly justified in an application. * Only Bastet may take Awareness without any serious justification. All other shifters must thoroughly justify why their character would have this ability. The same applies to kin. * Biorhythms may be selected without any serious justification by Gurahl characters. All other characters must thoroughly justify why their character would have this ability. If in doubt, Meditation may imitate some of the qualities inherent in this trait, albeit at higher difficulties. Primary Skills *Kailindo - Unavailable without a Strong defense in your character application. Restricted to Garou, as the Stargazers have yet to share this treasure with the other Fera. Mage: The Ascension Secondary Abilities These abilities are not initially allowed. You may, however, attempt to include one or more or these abilities in your character application. Convincing arguments may free up these abilities on a case-by-case basis. You must include a complete write-up of the ability in question along with your application. Secondary Talents *Newspeak Secondary Skills *Biotech *Energy Weapons *Helmsman *Hypertech *Jetpack *Jury-Rig (See "Mis-direction") *Microgravity Operations Secondary Knowledges *Construct Politics/Knowledge *Science Specialities **Biopsychology **Cybernetics **Paraphysics **Xenobiology Vampire: The Masquerade Primary Talents: * All Kindred must justify why they would have Awareness over such Disciplines as Auspex. * Malkavian Time is restricted to Malkavians, as only those of Malkav's line have access to the Madness Network. Other Sources As we don't expect many applications from these sources, abilities will be looked at on a case-by-case basis. If in doubt, use discretion, include adequate justification, or simply ask a wizard. Wraith: The Oblivion None at this time. Changeling: The Dreaming Primary Talent *Kenning is restricted to Changelings, though it is not unreasonable for other characters to have this ability with adequate justification. Primary Knowledge *Gremayre is restricted to Changelings and characters that would have good reason to know about Changeling Lore. Kindred of the East None at this time. Category:Stats